theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
King Red Sea
King Red Sea is the late King of Hippogriffa. The Husband of Queen Novo and Father of Skystar. Who was also the Grand Je'Daii Master of The Je'Daii Order. But was sadly slain by Lord . Backstory Bio Beginnings: Years later, Red Sea would join his wife and daughter on a mission to negotiate with The Flame Federation. But when the Viceroy found out that they were Je'Daii, they attempted to kill them. But the three were far too skilled to be taken alive. But they were forced to sneak back into Hippogriffa, where they managed to secure a shuttle to escape. However, the hyperdrive was heavily damaged by the gunships surrounding the area. And were forced to land in CN City. As King Red Sea, Skystar, and an R3 astromech droid set off to find someone who could fix their ship, Novo stayed behind with the other Hippogriffs onboard. After some walking, the 3 came to a small Cul-de-Sac. Where the many locals were surprised by their presence. As they walked through, Skystar was too busy looking all around at this new location before she spotted a small stand nearby, with a sign reading: "Drinks and Snacks". As Red Sea stopped to examine most of the area, Skystar raced over to the stand, meeting Eddy, Ed, and Edd. Introducing herself to them, before she asked to purchase one of their snacks. As Eddy said it was 25 cents. Which Skystar paid 2 quarters, before grabbing 2 treats and popping them in their mouth, which she enjoyed the taste so much, so paid for 2 more and a drink. As she finished she stated they were the best things she tasted. As she said they deserved a nice tip. As Eddy sounded impressed as no one gives him tips. Then to the Eds' amazement, Skystar then set down 25 gold coins on the counter. (which was also witnessed by the other locals who were shocked by this). As Edd picked up one coin to examine it, he found it was, in fact, real gold. Eddy then thanked Skystar as he shook her claw. As Red Sea came over to greet the three as he asked if they knew someone who could fix their ship. Eddy was about to speak, but Edd quickly jumped in and stated that there is no shop that specializes in fixing Republic spaceships but they do have friends who can. Red Sea then thanked them as he purchased one of their drinks and small cookies too. (as Edd noticed his Lightsaber while he pocketed the cookie.) Then Eddy put a "Back in 5 minutes" sign on the stand as he was about to take off, he was tripped, dropping the coins. The tripper, a biking dude, named Kevin then picked up the gold coins; sarcastically thanking Eddy for them. But Skystar watched this whole thing, as she angrily stomped over and grabbed Kevin by the shirt. She then demanded he gives the coins back to Eddy as she paid him fair and square and they were not his to take. But Kevin said he was gonna keep them as he said he doesn't take orders from a bird horse. Upon hearing this insult, Skystar grew red in the face and grabbed Kevin by the neck and strangling him, stated that no one calls her a: "Bird Horse". As she threatened to cut off his arm unless he gives Eddy back the coins he stole from him. But then Red Sea made his daughter calm down before he used a Mind Trick on Kevin to give back the Coins to Eddy and leave. Then he lightly scolded his daughter for using anger, before he helped Eddy back up. While the rest of the locals noticed the newcomers as several of them were impressed to see a unique creature in their presence. As they questioned would they would hang with the Eds. As Edd then suggested to Eddy they hold off going to the Candy Store with the Gold Coins, as they should help the Hippogriffs out. While unsure at first, Eddy was willing to help. (mostly because he was grateful for Skystar standing up for him and paying him with Gold Coins). So they lead the 3 back to their homestead. Which was a resting Starfield QH-25 freighter, as they went inside the Eds were greeted by a black cow wearing a hat. As Skystar's eyes shone in awe at the sight of a talking cow. The cow in question was surprised to see some visitors but then upon seeing Red Sea's crown, she immediately bowed and welcomed them in the politest way possible. Even taking off her hat with her tail. Skystar greeted her happily, complementing her hat. As the cow, Mrs. Calloway thanked her. Then 2 other cows, a Yak, a Pineapple Headed kid, and Little girl made themselves present. As Edd contacted their allies to see if they could come to fix the Hippogriffs' ship, Skystar and Red Sea were speaking with the Cows, as Skystar asked if the Eds' being belittled by Kevin happened often. Mrs. Calloway confirmed it before she started to explain the Eds are not all in the green. As she explains about Eddy suffering Heartbreak. While Edd's parents are always away and the only communication between them is by sticky notes. While Ed, on the other hand, is not the most intelligent but he has it worse. As his parents mistreat him, and never take his side on anything and his sister constantly bullies and enslaves him. As she then explains about the others in the Cul-de-Sac, such as Kevin being a huge rival with the Eds and a sadistic bully. As he always mistreats the Eds to no end. While Johnny, while not the brightest bulb is an idiotic nuisance. Rolf is a bit crazy at times. Jimmy, while being fragile can create sadistic plans of vengeance on the Eds. While Nazz, while sometimes being a little unsure of the Eds, is the only being who has enough kindness to them. But the worse thing ever is the Kanker sisters. Leading Red Sea to question it, as Maggie explains the Kanker Sisters have the hots for the Eds, but in a bad kind of way. As Grace explains they're 3 ugly creeps who sexually harass the Eds to no ends. From abuse, and forcibly kissing them against their will, or even breaking in their homes. Skystar then asked why didn't the Eds call the police to deal with them. As Keo explained it wasn't that simple, as the Police Force in CN City isn't exactly the most reliable, which is why Townsville has the Powerpuff Girls to do most crime-fighting. Plus, the Kankers always manage to cover their tracks. Edd then walks up and sees their friends can come first thing in the morning to repair their ship. Before he asks Red Sea if he's a Jedi Knight. Noting he saw his Lightsaber earlier. Red Sea revealed that he and the others were on an important mission for the Republic and stranded in CN City until they could repair their ship. Once the Planet Trains and Miner trains arrived the next morning, they checked over the Hippogriffs' ship. But came across 2 snags, while they could easily repair the hyperdrive, the main fuel injection manifold and the hyper drive's warp core were badly damaged and would require replacing, which they didn't have the parts to do it. What is worse, the only machine shop in CN City where they could find the parts only takes Cash, no other methods of payment, such as Republic credits. And Red Sea and Novo don't have enough Equestrian money to convert to cash. Then Maggie remembers a street race that has a cash prize that is same amount as the price of the replacement parts. However the race required the race to have a road vehicle of some type to compete. But then Steam Mech remembered Eddy telling them about how his older brother owned a sports car. So they went to Eddy's house where they came to the car. And upon examination, they found the car could run again, but it required the starter to be replaced and a few adjustments to the engine. Which was an easy fix for the Miner Trains and Keo. So after some careful removal of the car from the room, they brought it to near the Hippogriffs' own ship and got to work. Meanwhile, King Red Sea, Eddy, Mrs. Calloway, and Rax went to the race sign ups. Where Red Sea put in Eddy's car as his own vehicle and Eddy was his racer. But unfortunately, they found that Kevin was also signing up. Kevin then started to belittle Eddy on the matter, but Red Sea used some reverse psychology on Kevin, claiming that he wanted to test to see if Eddy could really beat a skilled biker jock like Kevin. Which Kevin fell for the bait and accepted Eddy joining in the race. Sarcastically wishing him luck. Back in the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin revealed to the others of Eddy joining the race. Which the majority were laughing at, as they had faith in Kevin's skill. Which then Skystar decided to have a bet with them, if Eddy wins, they must give him a jawbreaker each, but if Kevin wins, she'll give them all the gold coins she's carrying. Seeing this as a way to get rich quick so they can get what ever they want, they shake on it. As the team worked to get the car in working order, Red Sea spoke to Mrs. Calloway he could sense the potential of a Je'Daii in the Eds. As he asks who their grandfathers are, but Mrs. Calloway admits she hasn't much of a clue since she never encountered them. Later that night, Red Sea tested the Eds' midi-chlorian count and sent the samples to Novo on their ship, who told her husband that Eds' midi-chlorian count were over the charts. Eddy's being 53,000, Edd's - 52,000, and Ed's - 51,000 —higher than any known Jedi and Je'Daii in their time and after the Age of Rukai. Through the lack of info on their Grandfathers, and the midi-chlorian count, Red Sea came to believe that the Eds were the Chosen Ones of The First Alicorn's prophecy, regarding 3 heroes who could destroy the Grand Sith Master they had foreseen and bring true balance to the Force. With the belief that the Eds were the Chosen Ones, Red Sea knew that the Eds should be brought to the Jedi temple in Canterlot so the Council could decipher anyone who could train them in the Ways of the Force. The race began later that day and the Eds emerged victoriously. As Eddy collected the trophy and prize money, Skystar and the other kids then came up as the kids gave him one Jawbreaker each, as Sarah stated to Skystar, that she set them up. But Red Sea then walked up and explained that betting was a risky move for anyone. Before the hippogriffs then took their share of the prize money to get the parts that needed for repair. Then upon getting the parts for repairs, Red Sea shared with the Eds that they and their team were to join them to Canterlot. Which they were surprised and happy to hear, however, the other Cul-de-sac locals had overheard the conversation, as the Eds went to their respective homes to get packed for the long time away, Sarah then came over to Red Sea and demanded she goes too. Since she is Ed's younger brother, she has the right to go too. But Red Sea declined. As Sarah angrily states she deserves to go, Red Sea sternly explains that due to her selfish, immature, violence-induced attitude, she has no place in a place like Canterlot, Hippogriffa, or the Republic. Then adds if she was trained in the Force, she would abuse such power for her own selfish needs. Plus, he couldn't risk Sarah trying to murder Ed with a Lightsaber. Sarah is about to whine, but Red Sea warns her if she tries anything rash, she will get karma. Before he and Skystar then go to their ship so they can oversee repairs. But Kevin wasn't prepared for the Eds to get a chance for lap of luxury and began to plot an evil scheme. Personality Red Sea is a very mindful and wise soul. With hundreds of years of experience and wisdom. Following the Je'Daii Order Teachings, Red Sea keeps in check with both sides of the Force. He believed that one's focus on the future should not compromise the concentration on the present, and believed in trusting one's instincts. Even after his death and return as a spirit, Red Sea was confronted with Jedi thinking only of the future; he guided Novo, Solar Flare, and through to learn the secret of eternal consciousness, but Celestia was interested in knowing if Red Sea, existing outside of normal time, could tell him the true identity of The Grand Sith Master. Although Red Sea hinted that he knew the truth, he explained he could only guide them towards greater knowledge, not provide them with the answers. Red Sea's belief that the Eds were the Chosen Ones looked both at the future and in the moment. Though he did believe that the Eds' futures contained a prophetic destiny, he did not dwell on the uncertainty that the Council saw in the Eds' future training. Red Sea had an empathetic nature, and had a tendency to take unfortunate life forms under his protection. This empathy toward all life forms, including the most unfortunate and pitiful, is Red Sea's greatest strength. Red Sea's training to retain his identity after death led him to new philosophies, ones unknown to the Jedi Order of the time. Red Sea learned that there were two sides to the Force, a Living Force channeled by the energies of all living beings, and the Cosmic Force into which it fed. It was this symbiotic relationship that allowed the Force to bind the galaxy together, and speak to living beings through the midi-chlorians. Red Sea also cares deeply for his family. And while he does disagree with Novo's beliefs on most things they still get along. While he sees Skystar as a huge potential Je'Daii Master to come. He also believed that her love for Willy was what the poor Orca needed to be at peace with his tragic past. Red Sea also saw the Eds as sons he never had during their short time together. As Mrs. Calloway had explained to him about how the Eds' parents were not always there for them, they didn't really understand them, and didn't treat them with Respect. He was also annoyed with how Kevin and Sarah were the worst acting towards them. As he had witnessed Kevin trying to steal gold coins Skystar paid the Eds with. And used a Force Mind Trick to make him return them. Then when the Eds were to go with him to Canterlot, Kevin and Sarah trampled them in an effort to prevent them from going, he immediately called for Seaspray and his men to stop them. And earlier, when Sarah demanded to go with him. Believing that since Ed was to join him she should too, Red Sea stated that she was not Je'Daii worthy. As she had immaturity, selfishness, abusiveness, enslavement, and was prone to using anger and violence as an answer for all her problems which were not traits of a true Je'Daii Master. As a spirit, he sometimes visited the Eds in their dreams when they had some really tough times. Red Sea has also belief Brian Griffin was a Physical Appearance King Rea Sea is a male Hippogriff with sunset red coat, sunset yellow feathers, sunset orange and sea blue hair, and has a golden crown on his head. While his hooves and claws are colored sea blue. And he has light blue eyes. And a dark yellow beak. As a seapony, Red Sea's wings, claws, and hooves turn into sunset yellow fins. While he gains a normal muzzle in place of his beak. Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: Red Sea from a young age, exhibited promising talent in lightsaber combat while still a mere trainee. He proved his skills during a lightsaber tournament held in the Exhibition Day, in which he made short work of all his opponents and ultimately bested Duke Orion. Impressing many Je'Daii Masters present, and also a young Queen Novo. Red Sea became one of the Order's finest duelists, and he could easily defeat many enemies and he frequently sparred with many of his skilled contemporaries. Red Sea was also able to battle Lord , matching long enough to escape unharmed in their first duel despite growing steadily tired and putting up a fight for a while despite being heavily fatigued and disadvantaged by 's knowledge of Red Sea's fighting style before being finally struck down. Red Sea was a master of all seven Lightsaber combat forms, but heavily favored Form IV: Ataru being considered one of the greatest masters of the form among the Je'Daii and Jedi. In combat, his bladework was wide and powerful, marked by heavy, two-handed slashes and sudden flourishes to cover his flanks. Red Sea's mastery of Ataru was such that he could easily defeat blaster-wielding opponents despite the form's weakness to blaster fire. Rather than engaging in the energetic acrobatics typical of most Ataru specialists, Red Sea, at least in his later years, tended to stay grounded during lightsaber duels. That being said, he remained fully capable of utilizing acrobatic attacks and maneuvers during combat. Red Sea was also capable of effectively employing unarmed combat strikes into his lightsaber sequences. However, Red Sea was not without his weaknesses. In his elder years, Red Sea's strength and physical ability began to diminish from age, and his primary edge was derived from his experience and intuition rather than from his physical attributes. His flagging stamina became a particularly notable issue due to his practice of Ataru, an incredibly tiring combat form even under ideal circumstances. Despite his mastery of Ataru, Red Sea was still prey to some of the form's flaws, namely the weak defense and the lack of effectiveness in confined spaces. All these weaknesses came into play during his final duel against Lord . During the duel, Red Sea saw an opportunity to redirect the duel to a small trash dumping room leading to the incinerator. Red Sea hoped to use the confined space to prevent from bringing his saberstaff to bear, giving himself the advantage. However, was aware of what Red Sea was attempting to accomplish, and believed that the negative effects that a small space would have on his own technique were negligible compared to the effects it would have on Red Sea's. allowed himself to be pushed into the melting pit room, and there, Red Sea's strategy backfired as had hoped it would. Closed in, forced onto the defensive, and heavily fatigued from the long duel leading up to this, Red Sea was brought down. These flaws in Red Sea's technique were apparent enough that Lord reasoned out exactly how he could kill Red Sea after less than a minute of being exposed to the Je'Daii Master's fighting style. During combat, Red Sea preferred to adjust his technique based on the needs of the moment, rather than focusing on an overall strategy. Force Skills: '''A philosophical warrior, Red Sea believed heavily in what he referred to as the "Living Force," a method of focusing on the moment rather than contemplating the Force in all its degrees. Red Sea had considerable skill with telekinesis: lifting people or objects, dislodging enemies with a single Force Push, throwing objects onto the desired target, swerving a shooter's weapon hand out of range, and dismantling droids. Red Sea was exceptionally skilled in mind tricks, as was evident when he used it to make Kevin gave back gold coins he tried to steal from Eddy. He was able to receive Force visions, despite his preference to focus on the present rather than the future. In addition, he had some knowledge of Force healing. One of Red Sea's lesser-known Force powers was animal friendship. Due to Red Sea's belief in the Living Force, he studied the ability to retain his consciousness after death and managed to achieve an incomplete mastery, able to become a Force Spirit after he died at the hands of Lord . A trait he soon shown to the many of the Alicorns during the time the Je'Daii Order was the only one around. Who also learned how to do it too. And he even taught it to some of the Deceased Alicorns. Red Sea was also very skilled in using Electric Judgement. Being able to use it to incapacitate several or a huge group of individuals at one time. '''Other Skills: Red Sea had a vast knowledge of the architecture of many capital ships and large transports, and understood their abilities and vulnerable points, including the engineering and structure of the Flame Federation's landing craft. Because of this knowledge, both he, Novo, and Skystar were able to sneak onto separate ships and stow away until they reached the beachline Seaquestria. As a seapony, Red Sea was a skilled swimmer, being one of the fastest swimmers around. Main Weaponry * White Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hippogriffs Category:Seaponies Category:Birds Category:Equines Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Wise Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond protectors Category:Merfolk Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Sage Category:Pacifists Category:Tricksters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Warriors Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Masters Category:Je'Daii Temple Master Category:Grand Je'Daii Masters Category:Je'Daii Apprentice Trainers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Form VII Specialists